


深虑室

by MuYeDorothy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuYeDorothy/pseuds/MuYeDorothy
Summary: *自嗨垃圾车，懒得考究*末尾引用有游戏原台词*私设光♀注意
Kudos: 4





	深虑室

**Author's Note:**

> *自嗨垃圾车，懒得考究  
> *末尾引用有游戏原台词  
> *私设光♀注意

事情发生在一切尘埃落定后的第五天夜里。  
自打说出那句“早上好，古·拉哈·提亚”惹得水晶公眼泪汪汪以后，每当光和水晶公交谈时，她总会以“拉哈”二字开口，带着一种奇妙的眼神和很浅的愉悦笑容。而水晶公则是一边顶着这样的注视，一边面若镇定地接上光的话语。然而在场的人都看得一清二楚，只要光的声音以“拉哈”的形式响起，水晶公的耳朵就会由静转动，摇晃的弧度再小也是一股欲盖弥彰的味道。  
“虽然大家都很乐意看到公少见的样子，不过您的戏弄还是适可而止吧？”这样的状况持续到第三天时，莱楠也尝试私下劝过光。而光只是背着手，勾着嘴角，轻轻把头一歪，视线绕过莱楠落到她的身后，“拉哈？”  
“咳，英雄阁下，这么巧，您也在这儿。”从莱楠身后路过的水晶公顿住脚步以作回应。  
……完全听不进去啊，没想到诺弗兰特的大英雄也有这么孩子气的时候。莱楠捂住脸摇了摇头。  
第五日，拂晓众人在观星室与水晶公开完会议之后，理所应当地离开了，却只有光站在原地不动。水晶公略带疑惑地看向了她，刚想张口询问，却被她抢先一步打断了，“拉哈，观星室的门，很有可能随时被人打开吧？”  
“额……确实如此。如果拂晓的各位有事来找我，通常守门人都会直接放他们进来。”水晶公顺着她的问题答道。  
光走了过来，在他的身边站定，忽然伸出右手的拇指和食指，轻轻捏住他的衣袖，提出了一个略带神秘的要求，“那我们去深虑室好不好？这样就不会有人打扰我们，听到我们说话了。”  
难道是有什么严重的秘密要说吗？水晶公不由得紧张起来。  
“是什么事？……你的身体又出现什么问题了吗？还是说……”  
“嘘。”光的食指按在水晶公的嘴唇上，让他不要再胡乱猜测下去，“我们进去就知道了。”  
“好，好。”水晶公掏出钥匙打开了深虑室的门，里面堆放着各种各样的书籍，有些书堆上还摆着他的笔记。  
趁着水晶公还在懵懂无知地锁门，光随便看了看笔记的内容，写着一些她不是很明白的高深的知识。她转过身，正巧看到水晶公落下了深虑室的最后一道锁。  
“锁好了？”光一边翘起嘴角，一边走到他的身边，忽然丢出一个重磅炸弹，“拉哈，你喜欢我吗？”  
“锁好……咳咳咳，什、什么？”水晶公话说到一半，险些被光突如其来的问句吓得呛到。  
光不等他反应，佯装出失望的样子撅起嘴巴，“拉哈不喜欢我吗？水晶都的大家都说我是拯救了诺弗兰特的大英雄，都很喜欢我呢！”  
……原来是这种喜欢啊。水晶公刻意忽略掉心底里的微妙失落，连忙答道：“那当然是喜欢，咳，喜欢你的。英雄阁下从原初世界贸然被我召唤来，答应我擅自的……”  
“你呀，真是的。”光再一次按住了他的嘴唇，一边愉悦地看他因此而不由自主摇来晃去的耳朵，一边缓缓说出准备好了的台词，“我也很喜欢拉哈哦！”光的笑容在水晶公陡然睁大的眼睛里逐渐加深，“不过呢，我的喜欢和拉哈说的喜欢不太一样，是想要把我的尾巴和拉哈的尾巴缠在一起的那种喜欢哦。拉哈知道这是什么喜欢吗？”  
“是……”水晶公的心因为光而噗通噗通地跳着，他看着光松开手指，两只手扶在他的肩膀上，漂亮的睫毛颤抖着停在他的眼前。  
他完全有足够的时间和合理的理由躲开的，但是他没有。  
他一动不动地站在原地，任由光在他的嘴唇上落下一个羽毛般的吻。就在他的心跳激烈得要破体而出的时候，那个吻已经结束了。又轻，又快，仿佛从来没有发生过一样。  
“哎呀，第一次做这种事还真是紧张啊。”光很快地一蹦三尺远，一只手背在身后，一只手给自己的脸扇风，视线漫无目的地游走。  
水晶公盯着她喋喋不休的小嘴，第一次产生了好好教训教训这位顽皮的英雄阁下的念头。  
纵然他自己也已经是脸红到脖子根了。  
两个大活人各自红着脸沉默了好一会儿，光终于又积攒好勇气，将视线转回到水晶公身上。  
“拉哈……”  
“好了，英雄阁下。”光惊讶地看着红发猫魅垂下便再也不动的耳朵，“饶了我吧，今天的戏弄就到此为止了，好不好？”  
水晶公转过身，掏出钥匙打算解开深虑室的门锁，却被来自身后的突然冲击撞得下意识抬起手臂抵在门上。  
他低下头，看着腰上突然多出来的一双手，心脏再次不争气地狂跳起来。  
“不要走！拉哈，我没有想戏弄你！”身后的英雄阁下紧紧搂着他的腰，手指将他袍子的布料揪成了一团。只是听着她的声音，他就已经能想象得出女孩撅着嘴巴的样子，“是因为拉哈太可爱了！因为想一直看到拉哈那么可爱的样子，我才这样做的！”  
……哈？这是什么强词夺理的理由啊？水晶公发誓要捍卫自己身为百岁老人的尊严，一定要让这位英雄阁下把“可爱”这种词语忘掉。  
他转过身正欲开口，却突然又被狠狠一撞堵住了所有话语。这一次，光的吻犹如初生的小野猫一般横冲直撞，舌头贸贸然地闯进来，却又不懂章法地随便搅和几下便退了出去。两人大眼瞪小眼地对视着，直到光把水晶公的嘴唇咬满了牙印，再喘不过气地放开。  
“呼……拉、拉哈……这样你……呼……总该相信我没有……”光大口呼吸着，甚至还剧烈地咳嗽了几下。  
水晶公看着她皱着眉头难受的样子，没顾上自己被咬得一塌糊涂的嘴唇，连忙扶住她的肩膀劝道：“别说话，别说话，先深深吸口气，慢慢地……对，再慢慢呼气，对，就是这样……”  
光遵照水晶公的指示平复了呼吸以后，便又抬起手抓住他的手臂，撅起嘴巴喊他的名字：“拉哈……”  
这样的语调，他完全无法拒绝啊。  
“好了，英雄阁下，你到底想要做什么呢？”水晶公无奈地看着她，即使因为刚才的一番混乱而有了隐隐的猜测，他也不敢去妄下定论。  
这可是他的，不，是诺弗兰特的大英雄啊，不可能，不可能的……  
“我，我……我想要和拉哈做男人和女人的那种事！”光紧紧抓住水晶公的手臂，眼一闭，心一横，将自己的企图和盘托出，“就是做爱——唔！”  
脸色比瞳色还要鲜红欲滴的红发猫魅捂着英雄阁下的嘴不让她再说出任何吓人的话语，“……胡闹！”他一点都没有震慑力地斥道，“你在对我这个老人乱说什么——啊！”  
光的行动远比她说出口的话更为大胆。她直接扯起水晶公的袍子，把手伸进去按在了猫魅的双腿之间。水晶公的耳朵肉眼可见地炸了毛，甚至连尾巴也高高地翘了出来。光一鼓作气地把他推倒在地，勇敢地骑到了他身上。  
“拉哈，你就答应我吧！”光将双手交握在胸前，居高临下却又一脸恳求地望着水晶公。她知道水晶公对她一连串放肆的行为没有反抗是因为什么，可她也不想连最重要的事都要靠强硬开始，“我知道拉哈也像男人喜欢女人那样地喜欢我，对不对？”  
水晶公躺在深虑室冰凉的地板上，身体却热得仿佛像是火山脚下干裂的土地，他的喉咙感到干渴，心跳的声音大到要让脑袋发晕。  
“你是拯救世界的大英雄，而我只是……”他的嗓子里挤出这样一句话。  
光急得大喊：“我不是！”  
她俯身捧住水晶公的脸，“我是女人，你是男人，就是这样！”  
就是这样吗？  
水晶公和光对视着，她的模样早已深深刻入他的心底，无论是一百年前，还是一百年后，依旧没有变化。哦，对了，这一百年是他的一百年，却不是她的。  
那么一个男人，身上骑着他心爱的女人，这个时候应该做什么呢？  
“拉哈？”光看着水晶公仿佛神游天外般的眼神，困惑地叫了一声，“你在听我说话吗？你听清……”  
没等她说完，视野已经剧烈地颠倒了过来，整个人被笼罩在了水晶公身下的阴影里。  
“……你真的决定好了吗？我的……英雄阁下。”红发猫魅轻轻地问道，却也没等对方回答，尚未水晶化的左手已经覆上光的胸口，握住了那一团柔软。  
光立时激动地睁大眼睛，期待着他的下一步动作，却没想到红发猫魅还是退缩了起来。  
“不行，不可以，我怎么能对英雄做出如此亵渎的事……”水晶公的耳朵和尾巴因为动摇而剧烈地摇晃着，他喃喃自语着爬起来，想要赶紧从这落了锁的深虑室逃离。  
光简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。什么亵渎，什么英雄，古·拉哈这家伙真是气死她了！  
“站住！”光气呼呼地追了上去，一把扯住水晶公的袍子自曝道：“我只是个馋你身子的混蛋罢了！”  
不等水晶公作出反应，光已经做出了吃自助餐的决定。她三下五除二地扒开水晶公的衣领，露出他已经水晶化的一边肩膀，并且试图把整件袍子都扯下来。  
“喂，等等……”水晶公手忙脚乱地想要阻拦她，却被突然砸在身上的水珠惊得停下了动作，“光？你、你在哭吗？”  
“古·拉哈你这个笨猫！傻猫！”光将脸埋在水晶公的颈间，带着哭腔喊道：“为什么拒绝我……”  
水晶公深深地吸了口气。为什么拒绝……吗？只是因为思念的时间实在太长，太长了。长到他一点都不觉得，这位被他以温柔目光一直注视着的英雄，也会用同样的目光回应他。  
“这一点都不真实啊。”他说着，眼睛忽然也酸涩起来。他以双手捧起光的脸，温柔地吻去她的眼泪，然后堵住那张总是戏弄他的小嘴。光一边笨拙地回应着他的吻，一边张开五指伸进他的发间，指腹揉着他的耳朵根，甚至享受起绒毛划过指甲缝时的快感来。  
然而水晶公却被这行为而带来的敏感刺激得浑身发热，仿佛全身的血液都往下流去了似的，害得他情不自禁地弓起了身子，唇间溢出一声喘息。  
“拉哈，你硬了吗？”光歪过头，一脸无辜地扯开了他的袍子，被黑色四角裤限制住的隆起就这样大大咧咧地暴露在两人眼中。  
水晶公不由得面红耳赤，想要夺回主导权的念头油然而生。“你这家伙……”他将水晶化的右手伸进光的衣服里，直接从内衣下沿钻进去握住那团柔软，将顶端的果实困在冰凉坚硬的指缝中挤成各种形状。光攀住他的肩膀才勉强让自己不至于滑坐到地上，她的眸子里升腾起雾气，嘴唇胡乱地在水晶公的锁骨上亲吻，“拉哈……拉哈……”  
红发猫魅被她喊得心烦意乱，他将光放倒在地面上，推高她上身的衣服，埋首在她胸口舔舐起来。他的舌尖绕着乳头打转，舌面再狠狠地刷过去，牙齿轻轻咬住乳头，嘴巴用力吸吮，很快将耳畔的“拉哈”变为光略带哭腔的娇喘。但与此同时，光放在水晶公耳朵上的手也不禁加大了力度，她的小腿屈起，不怀好意地去磨蹭他的腿间。  
“Nya！”  
“嗯——！”  
由于这样的刺激，水晶公夹着光的果实的右手不由得收紧。被再次玩弄了敏感之处的光难耐地蜷起脚趾，也算是自作自受了。此时的光整个人仿佛浮在空中一般，在深虑室的灯光之下，掀起衣服，发出奇怪的叫声，都是从未有过的大胆体验。可是一想到面前的这个人，伏在自己身上的这个人，是水晶公，是她的古·拉哈·提亚，光却又感到十分的安心。  
“拉哈……”光叫着他的名字，好像这是什么安魂的咒语。  
水晶公撑起身子，低头映入眼帘的，是光潮红的脸和湿润的眼睛。这一刻，她不是诺弗兰特的大英雄，而是只属于他自己的爱人。她的胸脯上是他留下的咬痕，身上充斥的是他的气味。但是，但是，这还不够，他想要更加彻底地去占有她，将百年多的思念全都让她清清楚楚地明白。  
被玩弄得红肿的乳头随着光的呼吸在空气里微微颤抖着，光咬着嘴唇，下腹盘踞着的燥热让她满含期待地看着水晶公。这一次，红发猫魅没有让她的期待再次落空，他的手指拽住光的裙子往下拉到脚踝，把她的腿打开，便看到遮盖住那个地方的布料已经湿透了一大块深色的水迹。水晶公毫不犹豫地拉下那条布料，伸出水晶化的右手食指慢慢钻进了那个潮湿的地方。  
“嗯……”光不由自主地收紧了下腹，她仰面望着深虑室的穹顶，放在水晶公耳朵上的手滑落下来，用力握住他支撑在一旁的手腕。  
水晶公喘了口气，食指缓慢地深入又抽出，指尖弯曲摩擦着内壁。他的拇指按在光的阴蒂上揉弄，光再也藏不住自己的呻吟，胸口剧烈地起伏着，穴口开开合合吐出更多滑腻的液体来。  
“光，放轻松，不要怕……”水晶公又放入了第二根手指，稍微加快了抽插的速度，两指也不是并拢在一起，而是分开了一段空隙试图扩张。光的脚趾蜷缩又松开，忍不住催促道：“拉哈，快一点好不好，我、我觉得好难受……”  
水晶公的喉结上下动了动，“笨蛋……”他也觉得好难受，性器被紧缚在裤子里勒得快要爆炸了，但他还是锲而不舍地在为光做着扩张，而这个家伙竟然还在催促他，真是的……  
在确认光已经可以容纳自己了之后，水晶公抬起光的双腿架在自己肩膀上，随即拉开裤子释放出那早已肿胀不堪的性器。他喘着粗气，一手扶着光的大腿，一手扶着阴茎抵在光的穴口处，挺起腰肢缓慢地插了进去。  
“呜！拉哈，拉哈……”光眼角泛红，泪水由于重力而流向两边的太阳穴。当水晶公完完全全地进入到光的身体里之后，两个人不约而同地松了口气。  
随后，水晶公俯下身亲吻光的脖颈，腰部缓慢地摆动起来，噗呲噗呲的水声也随之响起。光一手揉弄水晶公的耳朵，一手绕到他的身后，五指张开去撸他的尾巴根，得到的结果就是自己被身上的男人顶弄得更加厉害了。  
“拉哈，我想坐起来。”  
水晶公自然不会不满足光的要求。  
他将光搂在怀里坐了起来，由于重力的缘故，光往下坐得更深了。水晶公闷哼了一声，扶住光的腰继续顶弄着，两人结合处的液体被捣得四处飞溅在他们的大腿根上。光抱着水晶公的脑袋，含住他的耳朵用舌头去舔舐内里，猫魅敏感的神经一下就被触发了。  
“光！哈啊……不要舔了……哈……”水晶公的耳朵颤抖着，礼尚往来，他也圈住光的尾巴根狠狠摩擦起来。奥拉的尾巴与猫魅的尾巴不同，没有毛绒绒的外表，而是生有刺和麟，但唯一有一个共同点——都是最敏感之处。  
光瘫软在水晶公的怀里，身体随着猫魅的操弄而上下起伏。下身传来的刺激不断侵蚀着大脑，几乎要令她失去神智。  
“拉哈……啊啊……拉哈……”光喊着猫魅的名字，柔软的乳房晃动着磨蹭他的身体。好热，可是又好舒服……全都是拉哈的气味。光迷迷糊糊地吻上水晶公的喉结，舌头不知后果地反复舔弄起来。  
男人的粗喘和女人的呻吟交织着回荡在深虑室里，光趴在书堆上，布满指印的臀部高高地抬起，水晶公的阴茎在她的小穴里来回顶撞，囊袋一次又一次地拍打在穴口，汁水滴滴答答地落在地上。红发猫魅握住光摇晃的乳房用力揉捏，下身更是没完没了地将光冲撞得几乎要站不稳。  
“光……哈啊……”  
穴肉紧紧地吸吮着性器，似乎在催促它赶紧缴械投降。光的手指抠着书籍边缘，被男女交合的淫秽气味和暧昧的水声包围得头脑发热，小嘴微张吐出让身后的水晶公理智崩裂的话语。  
“拉哈好胀……啊……不行了……操得我不行了……拉哈……湿漉漉的……到处都热得像着火一样……”光摇着头，只觉得下腹有什么东西急切地想要喷涌而出。  
水晶公俯身在她洁白的背上落下细密的吻，一一吻过那些曾经战斗留下的细小疤痕。他的手盖在光的手背上，十指交错握紧了，性器猛地抽出，再猛地撞入，重重划开合拢的甬道，肉与肉之间来回摩擦，为敏感的神经点起狂热的火焰。  
“呜——！”光率先败下阵来，一瞬间像是有电流游走过全身后在小腹爆炸开，她两腿一软就要跪在地上，被水晶公及时地揽进了怀里。小穴喷涌而出的蜜液被猫魅的性器堵在原地动弹不得，被迫成为交欢的润滑剂。高潮后的穴肉敏感至极，光被加快了的插弄干得头皮发麻，禁不住哭喊着求他停一停，可操得正欢的猫魅却完全听不进去，任由光在自己背上挠出了血痕。啪嗒啪嗒的水声和水晶公的喘息都变得越来越急促，直到光忍不住在他的肩上重重地咬下带血的牙印为止，水晶公才终于将浓稠的精液尽数灌进光的身体里。那一刻的冲击自然又逼得光在水晶公身上多挠了几道。  
两人沉浸在高潮后的余韵里，情不自禁地又吻在了一起，津液与性器分开后涌出的体液一同向下坠落。依依不舍地结束了这个吻，光趴在水晶公肩上撅起嘴巴提出要求：“拉哈给我做三明治。”  
“好。”  
“拉哈和我一起睡觉。”  
“……好。”  
“拉哈明早，哦不，每天早上都要和我说‘早上好’！”  
“好。”  
“我的未来一定要有拉哈存在，所以，不准再想着牺牲自己了！”光眷恋地呼吸着水晶公身上的气味，“我愿意拯救世界，可我也是一个有私心的凡人，我的私心就是拉哈。”  
水晶公抚着怀中人的长发。在遥远的过去，当他还是个孩子时，他最喜欢各种传说中歌颂的英雄，他们就像那天边遥不可及的星星，不管他怎么去模仿也无法接近。然而突然有一天，一颗闪耀的明星出现在他的眼前。而现在，这颗星星在他怀中，这颗星星奔他而来。  
他轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

——“如果那个未来中有我，那就再好不过了。”  
——如果未来有你，确实再好不过了。


End file.
